Talk:Pikmin 2
Boxart I'm pretty sure the boxart is wrong, ive got the PAL version so it could be a regional difference but ive read somewhere thats not the normal NTSC box either. Does anyone own Pikmin 2 in the pictured box?Discordance 02:52, 28 December 2006 (UTC) No, it's right. I own Pikmin 2 (the NTSC version). That's the right box art.Pikdude 20:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) The future? it struck me as odd to find so many similarities between earth and the pikmin planet.olimar and the residents of hocotate are clear examples of an evolution of mankind.Another example is the fact that the pikmin planet has water,fire,electricity,wind, and earth.The wildlife in the game is yet another peice to the puzzle.The dweevils and arachnorbs could be evolutions of spiders. The snitch bug,the flint beetle,and the toady bloister all have characteristics of their earthly counterparts, even the gatling groink has a distinct appearance that resembles the fish.On earth this has happend before, scientists find evidence that proves that sea creatures evolved into land crawling animals.Perhaps the pikmin planet is the result an atomic war that led to mankinds ultimate destruction. Uh...I think there could be another page for this type of discussion, but I have opinions too. I think that at some point of time on Earth, if this is that planet, (unfortunately, this is highly critiscisable, as there is indefinite proof that the planet is in fact Earth) some of the smaller life forms, i.e. the insects, arachnids, and other miniscule organisms, evolved in such a strange matter, they may have developed extreme ways of survival and also maybe the bacteria in fact evolved as well. Over time these creatures may have tried to attack and deplete the human's food sources, whilst the bacteria may have gaven humans terrible afflictions (diseases) which eventually led to their impending doom ='(. Then over time, most of the land over time was moved by the powerful force of continental plates and reshaped some of the land, while burying the ruins and artifacts left behind by humans. The creatures may have further evolved over this time, and leaving humans' prescence harder to trace at the same time. Strangely, such an evolution to Earth's ecosystem would have taken a very long time, but oddly enough in the ending cinemas and other clips you can tell that the continents (Asia, Australia, etc) haven't moved very far to able to tell that a long period of time has passed, so how long this evolution took, or even how feasible or possible it really is, is all up to superstition, some arguable conspiracy theories, and maybe even common sense =). It's all how you look at it I guess, there's plenty of room to argue this never ending puzzle, but I'm not sure if Nintendo will include any details on the real story of Earth.... P.S.: I'm not too sure Olimar, or any of the Hocotatians are have any genetic connections to a human being, or any of its relatives for that matter, there are a couple of reasons why: 1. Olimar does not breathe oxygen, a important gas needed for humans to breathe. In fact, in Pikmin (the first game) it is told that when he crash lands on the planet a deadly gas (dubbed oxygen, if you look in the Pikmin manual) that is extremely fatal to him would bring his doom if he did not escape, this shows a sign that they almost surely have no connection to humans for they posses the ability to not breathe oxygen, and even fear it, which to humans, would be a very odd characteristic. It has also been guessed, though not necessarily proven that Hocotate's atmosphere is made up of carbon dioxide. That makes some sense, for if they don't breathe oxygen, they may breathe something else, in fact, it would be very ironic for Hocotatians to be connected to humans, for oxygen is fatal to Hocotatians, and CO2 (carbon dioxide) is fatal to humans, in a way or two, C02 is able to be dealt with, but is deadly in a large number. 2. To be blunt, Olimar's physical appearance, along with other Hocotatians, is not exactly close to that of humans'. They have a similar body shape as to anthropoidic life forms (human-shaped), the only difference being they are very short, they have a large nose, and some other notable things...they also may tend to have stranger customs, as it seems they speak a different language (note the in game subtitles, i.e. Pikin 2, and they make strange muttering noises as well...) The Pikmin? Yes, they may in fact be evolutionary decendents from something of Earth, because it isn't very provable whether they may have came from space (the Onions don't tend to fly very far away from Earth), so they may have evolved from something on Earth, I personally think they may have evolved from ants...but some people think they are in fact the evolutionary descendants of humans...which makes no sense...but still holds room for guesses. Again, these are theories, this really has no importance to information on the wiki, and little is really known about the whole story of what happened on Earth and what exactly what are and where are these odd creatures from. But as ususal, humans are curios people, and like to improvise, leading to many theories. (Btw, if you read everything i typed, and even bothered to, id be really impressed =]) What a long post! XP --The Pikmin God 03:35, 23 June 2006 (UTC) I read somewhere that Olimar and Hoctocatians breathe Methane.Pikdude 20:26, 1 January 2008 (UTC) well, i don't think that hocotatians and humans are related by any strech of the imagination, but you've all at least herd of global warming, so given that the O2 was and is depleating to fast for the plant life to keep up as it did at the dawn of earthly life due to polutants from factorys, landfills, ect so the humans gradualy cept shrinking to be fit enough in the oxygyn deprived enviorment and still be abel to keep up with there society and through a bizar experiment, the human became a proto pikmin and still had the knowhow to build a propagation device so the species could live on, but gradealy became a bee-like society and peterd out without a leader.Rocky0718 21:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :O2 decrease is hardly the problem. There is ''a slight ozone thing going on, but I won't count that. As long as solar energy is availible, plants won't be having all too much trouble with a low level of oxygen. If the level were that low anyway, creatures would die ''long before they even had the chance to mutate into smaller creatures; which would hardly be any help anyway. I know I'm kinda killing your ideas here, but at least it is a reply to it.-- 12:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::well, thanks for the reply, but the mutation thing has hapened in the history of life after the O2 era gave way to the fire era due to the large supply of oxyen and the depleation happend by a generational advantage so they could keep up and shrink to cope, the reptiles and other animals did this elsways we would be seeing king kong every time we go to a zoo...Rocky0718 02:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 02:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: ::The weird thing is, the game is taken from Olimar's point of view, so he seems like the "earthling" and the strange creatures he encounters on the distant planet are "aliens". Wrong. To us, even though it sounds strange, Olimar is the alien and Pikmin and the other creatures are native. How weird is that? Other thoughts on the Pikmin Planet Hello; I just thought I'd add my thoughts. I hope they offer new perspectives. I believe the Pikmin planet is Earth, but don't necessarily believe that it must be compared to real Earth in order to explain the odd creatures. I believe this because of the mood and style of Pikmin, like many Nintendo games are stylized versions of the "world". trying to explain where bulborbs came from in order to prove an "earth theory" would be like trying to do so for the goombas of the Super Mario series, but it's taken for Earth in that case, or at least a planet that is "Earth enough" if that makes any sense. But if one wants to be scientific just for fun, they can use the color of Hocotate's atmosphere to provide a clue to the dominant gas in their atmosphere. Remember; real Earth is dominated by nitrogen, suggesting perhaps Hocotate doesn't have to have an atmosphere of 100% whatever gas Hotocatians breathe. But one may assume Hocotate has about as much oxygen in it's atmosphere as Earth has carbon monoxide. I believe Olimar's race are completely seperate from humans, not only evident in their small size, but their ears offer an only clue, if we remember that their large noses and eyes may be further sylizations just like how Mario has a bulby nose. But Hocotatians seem to be very capitalistic for many reasons and clues I will not get into now since i've typed so much. Littlemac 19:28, 25 May 2008 (UTC)littlemac a newcomer Auggg not again... stop SPECUMALTATING UP MUH WIKI U CRAZY KIDZ! MUHA MAH ACKK. *Falls off wheelchair* AAAAH! ARTHRITIS! ~Crystal Lucario~ 15:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) --classy, very classy. But seriously, not what again? I'm new, so I can't know if I'm inadvertedly rehashing something from the past. Either way, don't you think there is there a better way to let me know? :The materialist strikes again. If it's not in Pikmin, it doesn't exist.-- 15:59, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, what? You're trying to prove to us that Hocotatians aren't human? Because we think otherwise? Er, and about the first paragraph, where did the comparison to the Super Mario games come from? I've never heard of anything comparing that universe, the Mushroom Kingdom, to Earth in any way. --That was the point, an attempt to loosen strict comparison of Hocotate to Earth a bit. And I was trying not to prove anything, least of all play devils advocate concerning Olimar's race, just offering a perspective, you know, kind of what is indicated in the text. ::But one may assume Hocotate has about as much oxygen in it's atmosphere as Earth has carbon monoxide. ::Why's that? Where's the reasoning behind it? Oh, and, final thing, don't remove others' comments. 18:15, 25 May 2008 (UTC) --no reasoning other than saying something in the same vein of "for all we know, one may assume..." But explaining why I chose carbon monoxide was an arbitrary grasp for a gas as poisonous to us as I presume is poisonous to them. And the removal was because I mistook the ALL CAPS comment for graffiti. It contributes nothing, so I don't understand why anyone would defend keeping that up. :::Well there is no proof, for all we know a freakin' giant radioactive cheeseburger could have turned humans into pikmin. Then the animals took bites and became enemies (Bulborbs, etc.). ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:06, 25 May 2008 (UTC) --Exactly, so what's wrong with another idea? gee wiz. The whole reason for the addition of the idea was I thought it was different enough from what I read to possibly churn up some other ideas and dialogue. Holy doughnuts man, what a way to compare ideas in a mature manner. :As I have recently figured out: You're talking with the wrong guys for such conversations.-- 19:37, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Not that I have a say in whether or not it's okay, but for what it's worth I think you were within your right to remove that comment... This is exactly the kind of thing discussion pages are for, and even though trying to rationalize video games proves futile more often than not, the challenge alone can make it pretty fun, especially with a game like Pikmin. Well I have thousands of ideas but I don't A) Vandalize pages with ideas or B) post them on talk pages where they should really be on a forum '>.> ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't get too haughty. Your comments are on the border. On the border, bub.-- 19:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Well I have thousands of ideas --Well I'd like to hear them, even if this isn't the place for ideas apparently. Littlemac 22:03, 26 May 2008 (UTC)littlemac but I don't A) Vandalize pages with ideas or B) post them on talk pages where they should really be on a forum --no, you don't, you just write sentences in all caps and make wheelchair and arthritis jokes. So what are you implying, that you are doing your noble part to end "vandalism" one snarky reply at a time? and look up vandalism, you've used it wrong. It might very well be that my comment has no place here at all and that is my fault if so, but that is irrelevant to the handling of it, that is, your immediately succeeding comment. You can't have the best of both worlds, launching childish replies and then go onto high and mighty posturing about professionalism in a talk page. Your point, and maturity is mooted by simply reading up to your first reaction, no less posted twice.Littlemac 22:03, 26 May 2008 (UTC)littlemac I know what vandalism is. And puting ideas on a page is vandalizing. Like: you no i wander y olimar nevr eats. hmmm i wonndderr what he eat.'' ~Crystal]] Lucario~ 11:53, 27 May 2008 (UTC)'' Oh look another vandalization. check backlogs of Pikmin 3. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Crystal, you really should look up the definition of vandalism. Here's the definition: the willful defacement or destruction of property. In this case pages.-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 14:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I still don't know under what I should categorise that. Random rickrolling, or flaming?-- :::Jeeezz. Why am I always getting yelled at? And Prez what are you talking about?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) 300-day Limit I mean what I say, ignorant fool, is there a 300 (not 30) day limit in Pikmin 2 (not 1) I don't appreciate being taken as a idiot. Hey, take it easy with your swearing, doing so won't get you anywhere. If you are calling the person that deleted this page a "fool", then you should know that I deleted it because I thought it was obvious, since it was in the article and is located on numerous other sites, and it should be on the talk page of Pikmin 1. Now, to get to your question. The file might delete itself to prevent the data from exceeding the "Blocks" limit from the memory card. But, Greenpickle deleted this 300 day limit from the page, claiming that it is only a rumour. That made me think about it again, and I came to the conclusion that data that keeps adding deletes itself (i.e. space e-mails. A new one each day, but they disappear after a certain number exists). That would mean that the memory capability is far higher. I could imagine that deletes so that other factors (like to many Pikmin or sprays) don't exceed the games capabilitys either. I can't tell for sure; if you wan't to be certain, then go to day 300.--Prezintenden(babble) :It wasn't quite swearing, just an insult... This was disproven recently by a GameFAQs user, so I removed it from the article. There's no reason Nintendo would make the file delete itself, and no reason the file size would ever increase, even from day one. :Oh, and ocolor (I remembered, yay!), use talk pages of relevant existing pages for talk, rather than creating a talk page of a non-existant page. Okay. Sorry if I sounded mean, I was a bit pissy that day. What happened to the wight and purple pikmin when he left the pikmin plant? I beleive that The President would have stuffed them in the ship and sold them, but he would have to do it behind Olimar's back, and Olimar probably would have suspected him of doing it, so never mind. They probably would have found some way to survive. I have come across many theroys, but the best one was this: "The predators learned to avoid the White Pikmin, and the Purple Pikmin stayed with the White Pikmin, so they were protected also."Pikdude 20:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, and there's no 300 day limit.Pikdude 20:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah... We kinda figured that out.-- ---- I have collected all the treasure in pikmin2, but didn't understand the ending. Can someone explain. :What about it? Basically, the ship leaves the planet with the Captains in it, and the Pikmin gather below, looking up and...glowing. 14:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Woohoo! Let's line em' up and make Pikmin dixie tubes. If you're wondering about Louie, he was stuffed in the cargo hold with the rest of the treasures (and the beasts, I suppose). The goods were sold, and Hocotate Freight continues with their work as usuall; maybe with a hint more assets.-- 17:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Semantics in the Pikmin 2 page. mostly, the area I am indicating is that paragraph on white pikmin. While very well written thusfar, it has an almost poetic storytelling quality, which is great, and arises from those who have developed good vocabularies, however I think, at least, that it can do with some clipping for conciseness. I am not going to list examples unless people really want them if they don't understand what I'm saying, but otherwise, I'll wait for an ok, and show what I mean by editing the white pikmin paragraph, and if it's impressive to others, I can do other parts too. I don't scour and rewrite everything, it's my tendency to read over lightly, and just remove an unecessary word here and there, with the goal of saying the most with the least words. Littlemac 19:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC)littlemac :Yeah, I think I tend to make things over-elaborate; is this the edit that's caused the problem? 19:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I under-elaborate... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) (recent change) I took a risk and went ahead and did a little editing for the white pikmin paragrah on the Pikmin 2 page only. I don't know if I broke through some bureaucratic tape prematurely, and if so, I'm sorry, but I bet there'd be a way to restore it if people like the previous form. I just basically cut random words that I presume are assumed by the reader and tried to make it flow. I'm not saying my text is perfect, in fact, I bet that by getting nudged back and forth by different editors eventually, the text will please all. Littlemac 05:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC)littlemac. :Yes, that's fine. You know, you shouldn't be so reserved about making edits: be bold, as they say at Wikipedia, and don't bother to ask on the talk page for small things like wording. If the edit's detrimental, it'll be fixed, and there's no worrying that the original content will be lost because every version of every page ever saved can be accessed from its history. 13:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) y a germit crawdad :WTF? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) extras can anyone set some vids of the movies, and clips on pikmin 2? :What do you mean, 'set'? Put on the page? I don't think that's necessary; there are videos of it at YouTube (one mine, a complete Pikmin 2 compilation), but it's not really needed, as they're encountered in the game and, well, it's just not something for an encyclopedia. I just noticed this when I booted up Pikmin 2 today. In the opening clip, where it shows Olimar and Louie returning to the Pikmin planet, on the bottom of the screen you can see them deliberately and tongue in cheek-ly overt an asteroid. Just thought I'd post that; I'd never noticed it before. 23:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) What's canon and what isn't in pikmin 1 & 2 In pikmin 1, I believe that Olimar collects all 30 parts because: 1. He returns in pikmin 2 ( meaning he MUST have gotten all 25 madatory parts) 2. The time skip (say you got 30th the part before the end of the day) is when he collected the bottle cap for his son. 3. In one of the space mails, Olimar's wife mention's that she found olimar's journal and secert stash of cash, which is the last part, the piggy bank safe. In pikmin 2, should we consider all the space mails canon or none of them? Here's a Gamefaqs space mail guide http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/gamecube/file/589374/32686 PikPikCarrots342 :Yes all mail is 100% canon #1 and #2 are true. it says so in the instruction booklet for pikmin 2 page 6 ¨''...I was able to find and collect all of the ship´s components and repair it. Before blasting off, I found a shiny alien platter I thought would make a great souvenir to bring back to my kids''.¨MRPANTS 18:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) TV ad Should we start including television ads on the game pages, and if so, how should we organize them? 03:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Just stick 'em under Television Ads or somethin... ::Where do you think? Just above See Also? 16:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Adding a new section is overkill. See Also sounds good, and I honestly can't think of any other placements. Plus, I don't see them as mandatory, so if they don't fit in at all, the articles will be fine without them, imo.-- ::::Sounds good What's that weird white thing? When the game tells you IT'S ALMOST SUNDOWN there's this white blotch of something that appears across the screen and then disappears along with the message. I always wondered what that was. :XD that's what she said!!!! Olimar CAME!!!! or maybe he threw a white Pikmin at the screen? ::... ::It's clearly a flashlight symbolising the need to look for all Pikmin around the level. :::Thanks :) Seems like a weird addition though. ::::Never showed up on mine, which version do you have?Pikdude 22:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Trademark? Everyone, look at the boxart. Now, look at the 100% complete end. Pikmin 2 has a R in the cutscene, but a TM in the boxart.-- the master --MewFan128 14:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :...I'm sure there's some legal reason for it. I don't know the difference between TM/Registered; maybe one refers to the game, the other to the name of the game. Pikmin 2 New Play Control! US release unconfirmed I changed the wording of the Pikmin 2 article because an American release hasn't been confirmed yet. Unfortunately :( 01:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's taking so long that I'm gonna buy other games instead. I really think InfoBoxes are needed for such an important article! Wikipedia even has more info about Pikmin 2 than here! According to the Pikmin 2 page, if it were all of the pages, Pikipedia would win.The one and only, Peanut64. :Huh? Infoboxes? And I didn't quite get the last sentence.-- ::Say wha-? :::LOL, what he is trying to say is... what? ::::Fail 2 Player? I find it really odd that there's no mention about the 2 Player mode (plus the Co-Op Mode in Challenge Mode) ANYWHERE in this article or anywhere else in Pikipedia. I would write an article about it but I don't have much time or the good spelling to even write an entire article. Also I think the New Play Control! part should be moved further down the article, before WarioWare. I don't know, it just seems like something you would put at the end of something. Pikmin 2 is the sequel of Pikmin. The plot is...you have to...and in it are 3 new Pikmin...oh and btw. there's also a version on Wii called New Play Control! Pikmin 2. But I talk too much, I edit it like I think it's right...excpet for the part with the 2 player mode. If you don't like it, you can change it anytime right? -SMM- :OMG! This article is in need of some serious editing! ::Yeah, I made some changes, tell me if it's OK like that. -SMM- :::2-Player mode. And yeah, that rearrangement makes sense to me. ::::You were right about tha NPC section. Add a link to the 2 player mode page